What Not To Do
by prying.delilah
Summary: HPBP Spoiler. Hermione goes in to help someone who's been scorned by all others. But there is something threatning Hermione's life and she refuses to see the ones who loves her. Will a certain professor take their place? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Allo, cordyangel here. It's been so long! I'm reposting this fic, because I'm a perfectionist and while I had writer's block I decided to give this fic a makeover.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Not even the sexy Snape. Not yet anyways...

BIG WARNING! SPOILERS! If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, don't read this! I won't be held responsible if you guys read this and then complain I ruined the ending for you.

**Chapter 1: Don't Ruin the Scenery **

**MIMI  
The heart may freeze  
Or it can burn  
The pain will ease  
If I can learn**

There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment  
As my last

**-Another Day, RENT **

The night was so thick, she could scarcely breathe. She felt as if there was a wet cloth over her mouth and whether her difficulty breathing could be attributed to the night air or her nerves was anyone's guess. She was betting on the latter though.

There was no turning back now, she had to find him. It had been a month since it'd happened and she'd been looking for him ever since. Tonight was the night, she vowed. She would find him tonight.

It'd been hell trying to track him down. Severus Snape wasn't an easy man to find. It wasn't as if she could ask anyone where he was, that would be far too suspicious. And if the Order knew where Snape was, he'd be dead by now. But slowly she'd pieced together a theory on where he was.

Suddenly, she doubled over. In her abdomen, there was an ache, like she'd been hit with a hammer. The air emptied her body and she choked desperately trying to draw in another breath. She'd been getting the pains for the past month and they were steadily growing worse and worse. She had to find him soon or she would die. Just another casualty in the war against evil. But she wasn't going to go without a fight.

Hopefully she wouldn't have to. She'd arrived. She was aware that, if she was wrong, she'd be killed. But the death would be momentary, much unlike the long; drawn out one she was suffering presently.

An old storage facility loomed over her. The paint was peeling and the whole structure was falling apart. This was how Snape had chosen to conceal his hideout? Hermione knocked on the door. An odd creeping sensation ran over Hermione, letting her know that Snape was scrying for her identity through the door. Slowly, it opened, just as Hermione felt another stab of pain and a funny lightheadedness come over her.

"Hello Professor." And with that, she crumpled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't Let The Door Hit You On The Way Out 

**Little Girl - Hey  
The Door Is That Way  
You Better Go You Know  
The Fire's Out Anyway  
**

**-Another Day, RENT**

"Hermione? Hermione! Hermione, you stupid girl, wake up!" Blood was pounding in Severus' ears, he was irrepressibly mad. He'd seriously debated killing the idiot on the spot. What in the bloody hell had possessed her to come to his hideout? How had she found it? Why was she unconscious in his living room?

"Professor?" Hermione's eyes flew open. She looked disoriented for only a moment before launching into a spiel. "Professor! Before you get-"

"Shut up! You flaming imbecile, shut up!" A myriad of emotions ran through Snape at once and out of all of them, he was able to name only one. Anger. "Get out! You're not welcome here!"

"Please, Professor, don't do this…I have nowhere else to go!" Hermione's pale face scrunched up and she bit her lower lip. She looked so vulnerable, so exposed that Snape felt indecent looking at her. It was as if he was seeing her naked. But the next moment her face hardened and different Hermione replaced the unsure child.

"That's not my concern. Now get out before I throw you out. Or worse." Snape added a menacing growl, for affect. But Hermione didn't leave. Instead, she sat there, looking defiantly at Snape, daring him to do what he'd threatened. "Don't look at me like that! You have no idea what I'm capable of, little girl." He grabbed a handful of Hermione's frizzy hair and twisted her head up, so that they were looking eye to eye. "I am a very bad man." He was speaking to her slowly, as if she was a remedial student, not the most brilliant witch in her year. "Do you understand that? I have done things-"

"Like killing Dumbledore?" Snape released Hermione's head roughly, causing it to roll forward. Looking at her with a new feeling he couldn't describe, Snape scrambled away from her.

"What did you say?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Like killing Dumbledore. Everyone in the Order is convinced you went back to the Dark Side. Except me."

If the first words had shocked Snape, these nearly sent him over the edge. He covered his disbelief well though. "You have no idea what you're talking about little girl. Went back?"Snape gave another sneer. "I never left. And I killed your beloved Headmaster in cold blood. Know what? The Dark Lord didn't even ask me to. The bastard got what was coming to him. So take your silly delusions of my innocence and get the hell out of my house!" Snape grew louder with ever word until he was shouting. The lies were pouring out of him so quickly like a sickness, and it felt so good to let them out.

He could tell he was scaring her at last. It was about time. He had no use for anyone who was not afraid of him. But more disturbingly, he was scaring himself. He was beginning to forget where his lies ended and his truths began.

**SHSHSHSH**

Snape was trembling with rage. And he was scaring Hermione more than she'd ever been scared in her life. How sure was she about this theory of hers? How positive was she that, while there was no doubt Snape had killed Dumbldore, it hadn't been in cold blood? Sure enough to risk coming here. Not that there was too much to risk.

"This is the last time I'll tell you this little girl." Snape's voice was much softer, but in a way even more sinister than when he'd been yelling. "Get out or Dumbledore's won't be the last body they find."

Hermione gave a sharp laugh despite her fear. "That would probably frighten me more if I weren't already dying professor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cordyangel here, bringing you a very short chapter, but don't fret there's more to come. Now don't get mad, but we don't see Hermione or Snape in this chapter. I'm sorry! They needed a break from the hard work of arguing.**

**Disclaimer: Let's review, lyrics, not mine, Jonathon Larson's. Characters, not mine, J.K. Rowling's. Does it really seem profitable to sue me?**

**Chapter 3: Don't Underestimate Your Enemies**

**MARK  
Dearly beloved we gather here to say  
Our goodbyes **

COLLINS & ROGER  
Dies irae - dies illa  
Kyrie eleison  
Yitgadal v' yitkadash

MARK  
Here she lies  
No one knew her worth  
The late great daughter  
of Mother Earth

**-La Vie Bohème RENT**

The Weasley's place was buzzing with activity. Harry had supposed the magical weddings would be less frantic than Muggle ones, with the help of magic but he'd been wrong. At least he supposed this was more hectic. He hadn't actually ever been to a muggle wedding so he didn't really have anything to compare this one to. But he'd read about them and the Dursleys were forever telling horror stories about the disastrous weddings they were either helping plan or attending. In fact, the last Harry had heard of his aunt and uncle, they were planning a Renewal Ceremony, not that he knew exactly what that was.

After spending time with Remus and making his obligatory trip to Privet Drive, Harry was glad to see Ron again, but they were still waiting for Hermione to show up. Bill and Fleur's wedding would be taking place in a few short weeks and Hermione had promised to be there.

"Hey mate," Ron sneaked up on Harry as he shuffled through his mail. "Any word from Mione yet?"

Harry shook his head. It was strange actually. Neither of the boys had heard from her since they'd parted earlier that summer. At first Harry thought his mail was being tampered with until he'd found out Ron hadn't heard from her either. And all their correspondence to her had returned, unopened.

"If you guys are really worried, I could pop in and make sure she's okay," Lupin had offered.

The boys exchanged a glance. Normally they wouldn't be so worried, but with Voldemort on the loose and danger lurking behind every corner, you just couldn't be too safe.

"Yes," they said in unison. "But," Harry said. "Could we come with you?"

Lupin nodded his head. "Okay boys, hold on," and with a pop, the three disappeared.

Harry didn't need to have been to Hermione's house before to know something wasn't right. It looked as if the house had been robbed. Things were strewn helter-skelter. Books were torn from bookshelves and their pages ripped out, littering the floor. And the house stank, a vaguely familiar scent. With difficulty, Harry placed the remembered the scent from a deep store in his mind. The whole house reeked of death.

Lupin drew out his wand and left the two boys in what probably was once the living room. Harry began following him, pulling out his wand too, though it seemed that whoever had been there was long gone.

"Harry, Ron, don't come in here!" Lupin's warning came too late; Harry had stepped into the bedroom.

"Oh gods," Harry bent down and immediately threw up. There were Hermione's parents, lying dead on the floor. Their dried blood had soaked the carpet and in a flash, Harry could see the blood as it had once been, fresh and red. Ron, who'd come to investigate despite the warning took in the scene and soon retched as well.

It wasn't only that they were dead. Harry had seen more than his share of dead bodies in the past few years, but this was different. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger had the Dark Mark carved into their skulls. Their lifeless eyes had several sharp objects sticking out of them. From what little Harry had learned out of books, he knew that not all of their injuries had been post mortem. Their deaths looked almost…ritualistic. It was clear from the deterioration of the bodies that the corpses had been there for some time.

"Boys, we've go to get out of here. The sooner, the better." Lupin quickly grabbed for both Harry and Ron.

"But what? Where's Hermione?" Harry's mind couldn't quite process what was going on.

"She's not here." Lupin said assuredly.

"Is she…" Ron couldn't bring himself to ask the question all three of them had in mind

"Alive or…dead, she's not here. Come on, we need to go get some help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Allo! Cordyangel here! Hope you have fun reading this chapter and when you're finished check out all my other stories. Except maybe Closer, cuz that's not even Harry Potter. But especially check out my new story, Behind Closed Doors. I like cross promoting!**

**Disclaimer: Though Anthony Rapp and Alan Rickman share the same initials, they DO NOT share the cage in my bedroom. **

**Chapter 4: Don't Let Them See You Sweat**

**GORDON  
**

**Look - I find some of what you teach  
Suspect  
Because I'm used to relying on intellect  
But I try to open up to what I don't know  
**

**-Life Support RENT**

"That would probably frighten me more if I weren't already dying, professor."

Those words made Snape wonder what was going on with his former student. Already dying? She was seventeen! What could she possibly be dying of? Snape's mind flashed uneasily to the sight of Hermione collapsing onto his floor. Now that his interest was piqued, he had to figure out what was going on. _Curiosity killed the cat. _The Muggle saying popped into his head, unbidden. Snape shooed it away and surveyed the room. If he was going to get to the bottom of this, he had to get her out of sight before Malfoy returned.

"Nice try-" Severus heard footsteps. Draco was coming up the walk. "Shit!" Snape hissed. He glanced around wildly until his glance fell on an obscure closet. "Get in there," he opened the door and threw Hermione in. "If I hear a peep out of you I will kill you. Do you understand?" He asked, grasping her chin and shaking her head.

He had just slammed the door shut when Draco walked in carrying groceries. "Hey Severus. Whatchya doing?"

Snape ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit. "Nothing. How was your visit to Azkaban?"

Draco made a face. "Same as usual. Father berated me for allowing you to kill Dumbledore. Laughed when he found out we'd been sequestered. Said that if I wasn't man enough to kill the old bat myself, than I shouldn't be protected. Then he went on and on about how I ruined the Malfoy reputation."

"As if there's much of one now that Lucius' is in prison" Snape snorted at Lucius' audacity.

"My sentiments exactly. And mum, she was just so happy I didn't die. And she thinks you're the best thing since self-spelling wands." Draco scowled again. "I told her I didn't need your help though. I could've done it myself."

Severus shrugged, he didn't really feel like getting into this conversation again. "Your mother didn't seem to think so."

Draco must've been sick of the same old argument as well, because he opted to ignore Severus' comment. "Did you eat yet?"

Severus didn't eat. It wasn't as if he had a disease or anything, He'd always had a small appetite but recent circumstances had obliterated the last of his appetite.

Realizing the stupidity of his question, Draco continued anyways. "Well, I brought back some stuff. Eggs, breath, that sort of thing." Draco started unloading the groceries. "Shit," he exclaimed, surveying his purchases and receiving a disapproving glance from Severus. "I mean shoot. I forgot milk. What the hell can we eat with out milk?" Draco grabbed the cloak he'd dumped on a chair. "I'll be right back, okay?"

The second Draco left, Snape yanked the closet open.

"Wow," the closet was so small that Granger could not even sit down. "You sure do know how to put a girl up."

Snape shoved her against a wall. His hands were on her forearms, pressing into them. Instead of trying to squirm away, Granger looked at him calmly in the eyes as he spoke. "Do you think this is a game? Why are you still here?"

"You're the one who stuck me in your closet," Hermione reminded him.

"Yes, well I couldn't very well have you waltzing around when Draco was here, now could I?" Despite himself, Severus was being drawn into a conversation. He tried to remember his goal and push his curiosity aside. He had to get Granger out.

It appeared as if at the mention of Draco, Granger had frozen. Her eyes clouded over and she stumbled a bit. Regaining her senses, she answered him. "You could've killed me. But you didn't."

"Not yet anyways."

"I know you won't Professor. And I told you, I don't believe-" Hermione began.

"Oh, this again. Tell me Ms.Granger, what makes you so sure? A hunch? Woman's intuition perhaps?" Contempt was dripping of his voice in copious amounts.

"No, Logic." Behind Hermione's eyes blazed an inner fire that Severus had learned the hard way only manifested itself when she was sure she was right. And how often was she not?

"Really?"

"How else would I know you're the secret keeper for the Order?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updatation. And being Halloween, I don't suppose many people will see this soon. But being as my parents decided I'm too old for trick or treating, I'm stuck handing out candy, I figured I'd update. Not the most exciting chapter, but I don't plan on waiting so long again. Read, review and enjoy in front of a big bag of candy.**

**Chapter 5: Don't Be Vain**

**MIMI  
He was the same way - He was always  
"Run away - Hit the road  
Don't commit"-You're full of shit! **

**-Goodbye Love Rent**

**Chapter 5: Don't Be Vain **

**He was the same way - He was always  
"Run away - Hit the road  
Don't commit"-You're full of shit! **

**-Goodbye Love Rent**

Severus stopped in his tracks. How could she know? No one knew, not even the Dark ord. Especially not the Dark Lord! And Severus had planned to keep it that way? How had this girl who hadn't even graduated yet blow the top off his biggest secret? "If I were Secret Keeper, for the Order, it would be less than a pile of cinders, along with your body."

"I'm sure it would be." Hermione's sarcasm was eery. "It's the only thing that makes sense. When Dumbledore died, the Order should have become visible to anyone and everyone. But we went there, before we parted ways. To survey the damage we were sure occurred. Funny thing though,. The house was hidden as always. Nobody knows why, they aren't questioning our luck. They all believe that it's someone who is still in the Order, but prefers not to be known. I guess they thought Dumbledore could've appointed a new Secret Keeper before he died.

"Then that is the answer Ms. Granger."

"But why would he do that? It's not as if he knew he was going to die." It was Severus' turn to feel naked. "Right Professor?

Snape scowled. There was no way Ms.Granger was going to leave willingly and she was dangerously close to the truth about what had happed. And if it was true about her dying, she wouldn't be scared by the though of being killed. Not like Severus could've killed Granger even if he'd wanted to. It amazed him that, while he had the strength to kill the man he'd cared about most in the world, he couldn't kill the innocent girl in front of him. He let out a sigh. What was he going to do? Throw her out? No, she had to stay. In disguise, of course.

"You may stay the night. By tomorrow afternoon I want you out, or by Merlin I swear I'll-"

Hermione stopped him. "Thank you Professor," she said. " Besides, a night's all I need," she said more to herself.

Snape took out his want and pointed it at her. A look of fear flitted across the girl's features. Snape smirked. So she wasn't as unafraid as she'd tried to convince him. She still dreaded death.

"You'll need a disguise. Unless you want us both to wind up dead." He murmured an incantation.

Hermione could feel herself growing, her body changing. Her hair felt different and when she spoke, her voice had a more lilting quality than before.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a corpse."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Don't Lose Touch**

**ROGER  
What was it about that night? **

BOTH  
Connection-In an isolating age

MARK  
For once-The shadows gave way to light

**-What You Own, RENT**

When Lupin, Harry and Ron arrived back at the house, they were all pale and trembling. Remus instantly went to find Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur! Arthur, there's been an attack!"

Arthur turned to face Remus. "An attack? When? Where? On whom?"

Lupin tried to catch his breath. "On the Grangers…we found the two of them…"

A look of horror passed over Arthur's face. "You found them dead? And only two of them?"

Remus nodded. "Mr. And Mrs. Granger. Arthur, they had the Dark Mark."

"But what about Hermione, where is she? Is she…"

"We didn't find her…or her body," Remus confessed. "She wasn't at the house, her scent was gone."

"but then she's… you don't think she's been taken do you?"

"Arthur, their bodies were deteriorating. They died awhile ago. She'd have contacted us if she could."

"So either she's been taken or…" Arthur couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Or she's dead."

Molly walked in, her face pale. "Who's dead?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Don't Let The Pretty Face Fool You**

"**Mimi's gotten thin  
Mimi's running out of time  
And you're running out the door-"**

**-Goodbye Love, RENT**

Draco walked in with a cigarette placed stylishly between his lips. "I come bearing milk!" He spoke around it like the people in old black and white Muggle films while sticking the gallon in the fridge.

"Draco," Severus said silkily. "Get that thing," he gestured to the cigarette. "Out of your mouth."

"Aw, Sev, it's just a fag," Draco stopped his whining at one the moment he saw Hermione. "How do you do?" He asked, bumming the cigarette and then offering his hand. He was obviously attracted to whatever guise Hermione was donning. It made her wonder what she looked like, to have Draco lusting after her as if she were some especially tasty pastry.

She tried to swallow her hate for the boy who'd taunted her mercilessly and more recently, attempted to kill her headmaster. "Fine" she tried for it to come out flirtatiously like Lavender or Patil but it was clipped even to her own ears. Draco, however, didn't seem to notice. Slowly, he ripped his eyes from Hermione and turned to Severus.

"Severus, you seem to have forgotten your manners." Not being able to look away for too long, he returned his gaze to Hermione. "Who is your enchanting friend?"

"Her name is Kaia," Snape watched Draco with narrowed eyes. If he wasn't careful, Draco would not be as clear as Snape would like on the fact that she was off limits. "She's visiting me." He put an extra emphasis on the 'me'; one so slight that Hermione didn't even catch it. But in a predatory fashion, Draco caught the implication and immediately backed off.

"Well," He said, looking from Hermione to Snape to Hermione again. "I'm sure you two will want to be alone…I'm just going to…you know. Catch up with some friends. Bye!" And he strutted off, but not without giving Snape a not so sly wink and thumbs up sign.

The moment Draco vacated the room, Hermione doubled over in pain. Her newly blonde hair hung down around her head like a curtain as she struggled. Her fair skin became even paler and she reluctantly sank down to the ground. Clutching his robes, Severus fought off the urge to help her up.

"Thanks professor," Hermione gasped after the pain had ceased. "But I really didn't need your assistance."

"Ms. Granger, though you may've forgotten, you are the enemy. Though you are my student, there are bounds to my hospitality. Ones I've already stretched by allowing you to live another day," he said coldly.

"Former student," Hermione corrected Snape as she stood. "I doubt you'll be coming back to Hogwarts next year. And even if you were to return, I'm not."

Snape changed the subject. "Why are you here? And none of that 'I believe you're innocent' crap. You risked your life coming here. Why?""You're the only one who can help me," Hermione said matter of factly. "Give me the answers I need. I already told you, I'm dying. I was hit by a curse, one that was supposed to be fatal. I was lucky to live this long. But eventually, I will die." Despite her clever mask of indifference, Snape could see the fear in her eyes.

"Eventually Ms. Granger, we will all die." He let the statement hang in the air. "But I take it your eventually is a lot sooner than others."

"Yet," she replied, though he hadn't actually been asking a question.

"And you think I can help you."

"They said there was a potion." For a fleeting moment Snape wondered who 'they was before pushing the thought from his mind. "One that could cure the after effects of the curse. I think that they were just taunting me, but I knew that if anyone could make it, of all the Potion Masters in Britain, you'd be the one."

"And you thought I would? Willingly?" Snape forced himself to give a snort of laughter. "I take it delusions are accompanying your sickness?"

Hermione looked as if she were going to cry before her delicate features turned to stone. "Fine," she said. "If you aren't going to help me, I'll figure out a way myself."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. It was a shame really. His brightest student was dying. But what could he do? Nothing, he repeated to himself in effort to be convinced. Nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Don't Walk Home Alone

"In the evening, I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome"

-Out Tonight, RENT

The warm night enveloped her once again, but to Hermione, it felt like a cold winter's day. She bit her lip, trying her hardest not to cry. All that searching and all in all, she was told "ta pis." But she wasn't going to give up so easily. Perhaps she would just try making the potion herself. The worst that could possibly happen was that the potion wouldn't work. What were her other options?

Hermione was so absorbed in holding back tears, she didn't even notice when she ran into Malfoy. He was walking a bit shakily, with his arms flopped around two girls around their age. Both looked a bit pug faced, like Pansy in Hermione's opinion, but maybe that was a turn on for Draco. She tried to avoid the blonde, but his dilated pupils still focused in on her.

_Shit. _How was she going to explain herself? Remembering that she was still in disguise she calmed down. Luckily, she was Kaia still.

"Oy, Kai…," it was painfully clear Draco was drunk. He murmured something to the two girls and they immediately began whimpering in the most disgusting way. He bent his pale blond head down low to give each a sloppy kiss before sending them on their separate ways. Rid of his groupies, he ambled on up to Hermione.

"Hey Kaiiiiii," he strung out the shortened version of her name. "Mind if I call you Kai?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Watchya doin' out here? Wassrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione almost managed to keep her voice even. "I'm fine."

"Oh, don't cry. Draco can make it better," and he tried to kiss her but Hermione quickly ducked. Ignoring her obvious distaste, Draco threw an arm around her frail shoulders. Hermione shuddered at the thought of where his arms may've been. "How old are you anyway? Must be at least 29 or so to be hanging about with Sev. But I like older women," Draco raised an eyebrow lasciviously.

What was it about propositioning a woman that made Draco seem almost…sober? "What a coincidence,' she shrugged out of his embrace. "I like older men," Hermione said, not caring to explore how that sentiment may've come off to Draco until it was out of her mouth. Great. Now he though she and Professor Snape were…involved.

"Oh, I get it," He immediately clammed up. "You've got the hots for Sev. Okay. But you don't know what you're missing." His eyes swept over Hermione's body once again. "If you decide to find out, my room isn't far from his," a suggestive smirk graced his features.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Hermione lied

"Hey," he said slowly, as if he'd just realized who he was talking to. "Why are you here all alone? Why aren't you with Sev? I'd better get you back. He'll have a cow if he finds out you were walking around here alone at night."

Hermione tried her best to protest, but Draco pretended not to hear.

"Uh-uh, he shook his head. "I'll not have Sev disparaging me as well." Even inebriated, he had a formidable vocabulary.

Hermione gave in. What else could she do? It wasn't as if she would be able to shake the irrational and strong Malfoy. And the Professor had said that she could stay the night. And with Malfoy…Draco around, it would be harder for the Professor to be so…callous…

SHSHSHSHSH

It had taken some time, but Severus had just banished his guilt about what would happen to Hermione. Unfortunately, Draco returned, bringing the guilt back with a raging vengeance.

"Hey Sev, look what I've found," Draco yelled, his words a bit slurred.

Sighing and rolling his eyes to heaven, Snape answered him. "You better not have brought another girl here Draco, I've told you time and time again how dange-"

Hermione followed Severus' voice. "Miss me?" She asked, her eyebrows raised tauntingly.

Severus couldn't speak for a moment, he felt like he was seeing a ghost. "Wha-" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"You're lying, cheating, murdering, but beloved Draco wouldn't hear of me leaving. He brought me back. Who'd of thought?"

What was it about facing death that had made Hermione so damn confident? Drawing himself up to his full height, he stared her down. "I thought I told you get out," he said with more gusto than he'd thought possible.

Hermione screwed her face up in mock contemplation. "Was that before or after you said I could stay?" She asked innocently.

Snape was at an utter loss. It seemed that introducing Hermione, or whatever the hell her assumed name was, had been a fatal mistake. How could he get rid of her now, with Draco watching her every move. Stealing a glance at Hermione's new form, Snape shuddered. He had no doubt Draco was watching her every move

"I'll stay in your room," Hermione informed him. "And by the way Draco thinks we're sleeping together. Just thought you ought to know," she skipped off in the direction of Severus' room.

He sighed. He could feel a headache coming on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay yes. I'm evil. I'm mean. I'm a hypocrite. I feel terrible for not updating in months. But I've been betaing, acting, writing another fanfic (blame it all on the muse who helped me with Dark Desires) and reading so many RENT fanfics that my brain is due to explode any minute now. But I'm back and though I didn't know it, I'm actually way ahead on this story! So I promise updates are coming!**

**Chapter 9: Don't Overreact**

**ROGER  
Who do you think you are?  
Leaving me alone with my guitar? **

**-Finale A, Rent**

"You have to calm down Molly, we don't even know exactly what happened. She may be perfectly fine," Arthur tried to placate his emotional wife.

"She may be dead Arthur," his wife screeched at him. "Or worse, she could be with him!" Molly was taking this even harder than the Order members had imagined. "I should've know," she said to herself, shaking her head. "With her not getting in touch with us, I should've known!"

"No," Harry, who'd been standing in the doorway ever since the conversation had begun broke in. "I should've known. I was so concerned about," his voice cracked. "About everyone else, you and Ginny. I could've protected her. But I didn't."

"Oh Harry," Molly quickly put her self blame aside and became the maternal figure she was know to be. "It's not your fault."

"Yes," Harry brushed her comment aside. "She would've been perfectly sage if she'd never met me. But we can't swell on that now." He turned to look everyone of the Order members dead in the eyes. "We have to find her."

"WE know Harry-"

"No, you don't," once again his voice broke. "If she's dead, or if she dies, her blood will be on my hands. We have to find whoever did this," In Harry's eyes flashed an emotion that is rarely seen in one so young. The pure quest for vengeance. "And we have to make them pay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Don't Think**

MARK

Don't breathe too deep  
Don't think all day  
Dive into work  
Drive the other way  
That drip of hurt  
Tat pint of shame  
Goes away  
Just play the game

-What You Own, RENT

Hermione had found Severus' room with no problem. The small chamber held a king sized bed, a nightstand and precious little else. There was also a small bathroom connected to the bedroom. _So this is where Snape's been biding his time since he killed Dumbledore, _she thought darkly. Hermione realized she didn't feel the same pain she'd felt when Dumbledore had first died. Perhaps that was because since then she'd watched as a pack of Death Eaters slaughtered her parents.

No matter how much of a father figure Dumbledore had been to Hermione, he'd never replaced her parents. And while she'd been ecstatic to see them again, all the while she was there; she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Sadly, she'd learned to deal with the feeling, blocking it from her mind. Despite it, she felt safer in her home than she'd ever felt with her friends, at the Headquarters or at Hogwarts. Unlike Harry, Hogwarts wasn't her home and it would never be.

Hermione went into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her altered appearance. Her brown bushy hair was now sleek, straight and blonde. Her warm toffee eyes were now an aqua blue. Her skin which had been medium before was now very fair. She'd grown at least 4 inches, making her now 5'7. She was beautiful, Hermione could see that. No wonder Draco was smitten. Hermione had enough of looking at herself though. It freaked her out to have someone else's face staring back at her in the mirror.

She splashed cool water on her face and reached for a towel. Her eyes closed however, she knocked over a vial of some sort instead. Opening her eyes, she saw that she'd spilled a vial of bath gel so red it looked like blood was staining the floor. With a flash, she was brought back to that day barely a month before. The memory was still fresh in her mind. If only she'd trusted her instincts. If only she'd warned her parents…if only. A sob escaped her and for a few moments, she struggled to keep herself calm.

_Don't think about it Hermione, _she ordered herself. Thinking about it made it real. Hermione wasn't sure how long she could avoid thinking about that fateful night, but she was certain she'd find out.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

Severus didn't know what the hell was taking her so long in the bathroom. _Women, _he thought disdainfully. Not that he'd lived one recently, but his few experiences served as a reminder as to way he lived the bachelor life. And under circumstances such as these, he was infuriated! He was about to knock on the door when he heard muffled cries. What was she crying about? Dumbledore? A wave of guilt passed over Snape. He now had to fight tears from spilling from his own eyes.

_I did what had to be done; _Severus tried to convince himself with the tired mantra. He wasn't sure how long it would hold him before he had to face his actions, but he was prepared to find out.

SHSHSHSHSHSH

After Hermione had composed herself, she slipped from the bathroom. She had already changed into her favourite pair of pyjamas and was tired, too tired to even want to provoke Snape.

"Do you mind me sleeping in here?" She asked. No that she was especially interested in the answer, but the polite part of her forced her to ask.

"Yes," the unsurprising answer came from Snape. "But there's really nothing we can do about it, is there?" He glided in to the bathroom, complete with his trademark sneer.

Hermione ignored him, slipping between the sheets and falling straight asleep.

Moments later, Snape emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of pyjama pants. Thinking it would raise too many questions by sleeping tin the living room, he took a blanket from a chair and lay on the bed a respectable distance from Hermione. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have finally decided what to do with this story!

I am going to pull this version of my story down and repost a multi chaptered drabble story in its place. It will be based around the same plot, but will have different title, _A Girl's Guide to Living and Dying._ Look for it in a couple days if you still are in anyway interested in this story!


End file.
